


Armor

by Ravenia



Category: Harvest Moon, Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: A six-shot series, one of each bachelor paired with the MC. Loosely inspired by their heart events and mostly Landon Austin’s song, “Armor”.





	1. I'll Be Your Shelter (Ford x MC)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really, really gorgeous game. The amount of depth in the social interactions, not to mention the gameplay and all the cultures... I was really surprised that there wasn't much fanfics for this fandom so here's my contribution. Much thanks to Marvelous for this amazing game and X-Seed for localizing it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'll Be Your Shelter**

" _Sometimes, someone comes into your life,_

_so unexpectedly, takes your heart by surprise,_

_and changes your life forever."_

_-_ Unknown

* * *

 

She puzzled him.

 

When Megan had first said that there would be a new farmer, he had not given it a single thought. It was, after all, simply the arrival of a new resident. It had nothing to do with him.

 

His curiosity grew when Frank had introduced her. Her impeccable clothes spoke of quality and seemed specifically tailored for her, making him conclude that she was obviously from a well-to-do family. She carried a calm confidence despite her friendly and outgoing demeanour. Which led to the question: what was she doing here?

 

How curious.

 

Still, it was none of his business.

 

Life went on.

 

Until she entered the clinic with a mint herb in her hands.

 

“…It’s a gift,” she explained. “Wayne told me you liked them.”

 

He was, to put it simply, baffled. Why would she give him this? They hardly knew each other. Still, it would be remiss of him to not respond with courtesy.

 

“Thank you,” he said as he accepted the gift. It would allow him to conduct more experiments.

 

“You’re welcome,” she smiled. “See you around, Ford.”

 

And that was the beginning.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, she became a friend. A close one. Which was…strange, as most usually were put off by his bluntness or tendency to conduct medical experiments. Brad and Wayne were exceptions to the rule, them being…them. Honestly, it wasn’t worth the headache trying to prevent them in being his friends.

 

…Though, he knew they meant well. Not that he would ever tell them that. He would deny it until his dying breath.

 

“Ford, you there?” the sound of a familiar voice asked, jerking him out of his thoughts.

 

He glanced over his desk to see her at the door, “My apologies. Come in.” A frown came over his face as he realized that her clothes were lightly damp. Inwardly he sighed. At least it wasn’t similar to the previous instance when she could have almost gotten pneumonia. Coming inside, she followed him as he stood up and headed up the stairs.

 

“Permit me a moment. I will get you a towel.”

 

“Thanks,” she said in relief. “I swear, the weather these days…”

 

He raised an eyebrow at her as he pulled out a towel from one of the cabinets.

 

“I just finished running an errand in Tsuyukusa when it started,” she explained, taking the towel gratefully and starting to dry her hair. She sighed. “Well, at least I’m not drenched this time.”

 

“Indeed,” Ford said, the barest hint of amusement flashing across his face as he started to make some tea.

 

“Oh don’t you start,” she said threateningly. “Or I’ll throw this towel in your face.”

 

“Considering your timely warning, I would have dodged it,” Ford pointed out logically.

 

“…I hate you.”

 

“Duly noted,” said the doctor as he brought the completed tea over to the table where she had taken a seat, towel around her neck.

 

“It’s not sour, isn’t it?” she eyed the cup in her hand suspiciously.

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

“…Point taken.”

 

Peaceful silence permeated the room as they simply enjoyed the tea with the occasional banter and light-hearted talk.

 

When the sound of rain stopped, the tea was finished and cups were cleared.

 

“I should go,” she said after a pause. “I need to check my farm.”

 

Strange. Why did he not want her to leave? It was completely and utterly illogical. She had her responsibilities, similar to how he had his own. He knew that.

 

Yet…

 

“Could you not stay?” The words tumbled out before he knew it.

 

She blinked in surprise, startled.

 

He was about to apologize when she stopped him by responding first.

 

“Okay,” she said, smiling softly. “Just a little while longer though.”

 

* * *

 

When it was finally time for her to leave, the two of them were at his front door.

 

“I’ll see you around,” she said. “And… thank you for today.”

 

Before the doctor could respond, he felt a soft pressure on his cheek and soon she darted off. Slowly, he lifted his hand to touch it.

 

She had kissed him on the cheek.

 

He had always thought that love wasn’t in the cards for him, much less marriage but…

 

Maybe it was time to reconsider it.


	2. Put Your Heart in My Hands (Ludus x MC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me so hard ._. I didn't want to write the typical handyman Ludus, so I took inspiration from one of his unique dialogue lines in the game and based the chapter on it. Enjoy!

_Rec. Song: Over and Over Again - Nathan Sykes_

**XX**

_"When you can’t look on the bright side,_

_I’ll sit with you in the dark."_

**Unknown**

**XX**

 

Ludus ran a hand through his hair as he stared at base of the quilt he had been working on for the past week. The Lulukoko handyman had been stuck in a creative rut for a while now, as there were several potential directions to pursue but none of them seemed right. Did he go for an intricate design, or a simple minimalistic one? Or should he incorporate a theme encompassing all three towns?

 

What to do, what to do…

 

“Hey, Ludus.”

 

Abruptly jerked from his thoughts, he blinked and glanced around to see her at the doorway, an amused expression on her face.

 

“E kala mai,” he apologized. “Come in.”

 

The farmer entered, still looking amused though she eyed the quilt-in-progress curiously.

 

“That another one of your projects?”

 

“Ah… Not really. It’s more of a hobby,” admitted the handyman as he set it down on the table and gave it up as a bad job for now.

 

“You quilt, you construct things, you repair buildings – is there anything you can’t do?” she said jokingly.

 

He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Contrary to belief, there  _were_. It was just that people had this perception of him that he could do anything and everything. Which was false.

 

It was tiring every now and then - to make it look like that. But he was Tototara’s grandson. The grandson of the town elder. He had an image to live up to, despite how exhausting it could be or how it felt.

 

Sometimes, he wished he could escape the pressure. It suffocated him, having a constant vice-like grip on his heart and squeezing so tight that sometimes he felt as if he was drowning despite being alive.

 

A sigh escaped him.

 

“Ludus?”

 

Returning to reality, he shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind to see concern on her features.

 

“E kala mai. I was just thinking about something.”

 

“Talk to me.”

 

He stared at her for a moment.

 

Did she just…?

 

He had never been asked to talk to someone about things before, much less things about this. The twins, while like younger sisters, were occupied with the café and their priestess duties. While they did catch up and chatted a lot, he never felt as if he could confide in them despite knowing that they cared. With his grandmother, well… he didn’t want to bother her. She already had so many responsibilities as it was.

 

**XXXXX**

 

The farmer took in his surprise as realization struck her and her heart clenched, aching for the man in front of her. It was clear that he hadn’t had many, much less anyone to confide in despite the sheer amount of people who cared about him as he opted to keep it all to himself. Not wanting to show weakness and to live up to the image of being the Lulukoko elder’s grandson.

 

Stepping forwards, she approached him gradually and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him.

 

He stiffened for a moment, before slowly moving to return it, placing his head on top of hers as she buried her head in his chest.

 

It could have been mere seconds, or minutes – the pair didn’t care to know. When they finally let go, she laced her fingers with his and tugged him over to the bed so they could sit down.

 

Leaning against him, she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

 

“You don’t have to force yourself to.”

 

A pause.

 

Then, he pulled her against his chest, wrapping an arm around her waist as he quietly started to speak.

 

**XXX**

 

She listened, the sound of his heartbeat beating behind her in a comfortable rhythm as he spoke about living up to his image, his fear of being a burden to the people who he loved (the stupid man – the farmer thought in exasperation), the insecurity of being not good enough…

 

When he finally fell silent, she spoke.

 

“You know that I’ll always be here, right?” she murmured as she looked up to meet his gaze properly.

 

“We’re a team, Ludus.”

 

Silence.

 

The sound of his soft laughter drifted across the room and she relished in it as he relaxed fully beneath her, humming quietly under her breath.

 

“You always know what to say,” he said in amusement.

 

She grinned cheekily up at him, eyes dancing with mischief, “Magic.”

 

“If you say so,” Ludus said, laughter in his eyes.

 

Shifting carefully, the blue-haired male tilted her head up with his free hand and kissed her.

 

 _Thank you_.


	3. I'll Lay Down This Armor (Wayne x MC)

**XX**

_Hold my hand; escape reality_

_Let my love be your cavalry_

**“Lullaby”, Chester See**

**XX**

 

 

_“He’s a playboy, you know.”_

_“You should stop leading the girls on.”_

_“Tch. There he goes again…with all the girls...”_

_Whispers on the street, taunting and mocking him wherever he went. No matter how much he tried, he could never escape, never hide from the opinions and thoughts of those who judged without knowing._

_Always assuming._

Abruptly, Wayne jerked up from his bed, now wide awake as he tried to recover his composure. The blonde sighed and ran a hand through his hair messily, swinging his feet over his bed to stand and head over to the bathroom.

 

Staring at his reflection, a quiet exhale left him as a stray thought that had been plaguing him more frequently entered his mind.

 

Why did she choose him?

 

She could have anyone, and yet… she chose _him._

 

He knew that many saw him as a womanizer, someone who used his charm to purposely attract the girls. Someone who led them on like dogs on a leash, deliberately being non-committal while charming them to follow him. Him a wolf, and them his prey.

 

When he honestly wasn’t…

 

 _‘She still chose you,’_ the blonde reminded himself as he got ready for the day ahead of him. His heart felt lighter then, warming as a smile bloomed on his face at the thought.

 

 _‘She’s going to leave you,’_ sing-songed a voice from the corner of his mind. _‘Going to leave you when she finds someone better. When she sees that you’re truly **pathetic**_.’

 

_‘Shut. Up.’_

 

Banishing that niggling voice to the back of his head, Wayne headed out the door.

 

**XXXX**

 

_Knock knock knock._

 

The farmer opened the door to see Megan wearing a deep frown, her face etched with worry.

 

“Megan?” she blinked, feeling dread growing in the pit of her stomach.

 

The woman sighed, her eyebrows creasing, “It’s Wayne.”

 

She swallowed, the urge of wanting to immediately dash off and visit her fiancé swelling up like a tidal wave but forced it down. She had to be calm.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“He’s not talking to anyone. Not even Ford.”

 

“…What?”

 

“According to Ethan,” trailed off Megan before continuing. “Something got to him today and he hasn’t left his place since. He’s just not…responding.”

 

The farmer frowned.

 

“Let me get a few things.”

 

**XXXX**

 

_“He doesn’t deserve her.”_

 

“Wayne?”

 

He stared at the photo frame in his hands, the picture of him and his grandfather standing next to each other. It had been a clear summer day with a light breeze, and they had been talking about stars and promised to go for more stargazing trips.

 

That had been the last time he had seen his grandfather. Alive.

 

A light touch settled on his arm, startling him from his thoughts as he shifted his gaze to see his fiancée, concern etched on her face.

 

“Why…when did you get here?” he asked after managing to muster up the words.

 

“A couple minutes ago,” responded the farmer quietly, settling beside him.

 

“Oh,” he said lamely, not knowing what else to say.

 

There was a momentary lull in the conversation then as she leaned her head against him and laced her fingers with his. Momentarily hesitating, he shifted before setting the picture down and pulled her closer, taking in her warmth and presence. The comfort that she offered.

 

God, he loved her.

 

“What’s wrong?” she finally asked, looking up at him.

 

“I…” he hesitated again. “Why did you choose me?”

 

She blinked.

 

It had been during his break when he had overheard a conversation, someone wondering about that out loud. Which eventually became a discussion with the other about what she saw in him…

 

Once he started, he couldn’t stop.

 

“Why did you choose me? You know they talk about me. Playboy, womanizer, heartbreaker – the list goes on. And then there’s my fans. I don’t know how you put up with all of them. I lead people on. I don’t try to prove them wrong. I don’t deserve you - ”

 

“ _Wayne_.”

 

Her tone was one of exasperation, and he looked at her; her eyes lit with the fire that had drawn him to her as a moth to a flame.

 

“We both know you aren’t a playboy, or whatever they say,” she said, leaning up to peck him on the lips. “You were just raised by your grandfather to be who you are, that’s it. The only thing you should be doing – is to just continue being the person you are.”

 

“…The man who I love and gave my heart to.”

 

He stared at her, taking in her words, her conviction, everything as the tension and emotional turmoil that he had been holding uncoiled. Her love wrapping him and silencing the voice that had been in the corner of his mind.

 

A quiet gust of breath.

 

Resting his forehead against hers, he shifted, wrapping his arms around her waist in an embrace which she returned.

 

Nothing but the sound of the ticking clock echoed through the room until he spoke softly, his gaze on hers.

 

“I love you.”

 

She smiled, a warm, gentle smile that reminded him of dawn.

 

“I love you too.”


	4. True Colours (Inari x MC)

**XX**

_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors_  
_True colors are beautiful_

**"True Colours" - Cyndi Lauper**

**XX**

**GREY**

The white-haired deity stared off over the rice fields, rustic-charmed buildings with the hint of vast blue overlooked by Lulukoko.

 

Streaks of crimson and orange, pink and yellow blazed across the sky in all their unhindered, beautiful glory, illuminating the vast field of golden while lush trees and grass dotted the sides. It soothed his soul, yet not at the same time as it simply reminded him of his soul, chained to immortality.

 

For he had seen the same sunrise many times over the centuries, being Tsuyukusa’s eternal protector and guardian. His life for theirs, to bring about happiness to the people and bless them. Bless them with full and ripe, bountiful crops and to safeguard them from harm.

 

Grey.

 

All that was his was theirs, and theirs his.

 

And that was all there was to be, all his life was to be.

 

Grey.

 

* * *

 

**ORANGE**

She came, bursting into life like an explosion of wildflowers and vibrant colours. A splash of paint onto the empty canvas, just a _tiny_ bit and Tsuyukusa seemed a little bit brighter. The sun’s orange illuminating the dull brown ground into golden yellow.

 

And it was – it was _strange_ , because –

 

When, he wondered, was the last time he saw colour?

 

And just like that, the blocks of monochrome began to fall.

 

* * *

 

**GREEN**

She could see him.

 

It had startled him, when she had called out a greeting as she passed by. He had returned it, of course. It would have been rude not to. But it had been strange.

 

Strange, because it had been such a long time someone living, someone _mortal_ spoke to him.

 

Immortality, he mused, was a terrible and beautiful thing. A curse and a blessing. Yet countless people sought and fought for it, bled and died for it.

 

If only they knew, the price and burden it came with. So heavy was it was that it weighed down the soul with the exhaustion and resignation of overwhelming tides. To see countless loved ones pass before their own eyes, the familiar world transforming into the unknown and history (one’s own present) be forgotten and faded into myths and legends.

 

There had been so very few in his past that had been able to see him. Only two. His friends.

 

They were dead now.

 

She was the third.

 

Oh?

 

He tilted his head to the side.

 

The grass surrounding his temple seemed _green_ again.

 

* * *

 

**YELLOW**

When she gave him a sunflower, he was…confused.

 

He hadn’t had anyone giving him presents before. The last time someone had, it had been one of Ginjiro’s forefathers from a few centuries ago.

 

“It is beautiful.” The fox deity smiled, taking the flower in his hand. “Did you grow it by yourself?”

 

She nodded.

 

“I thought you’d like it.”

 

“I do. Thank you.”

 

A breath of relief left her in a _whoosh_ and as a smile lit up her face.

 

He tucked the yellow flower into a corner of the shrine, carefully weaving a wreathe from and around it.

 

It was as if the sun had made itself home.

 

* * *

 

**PINK**

She came to the party dressed in a stunning white and pink dress with off-shoulder sleeves and laced up sandals. Her hair tied in a simple ponytail with a tortoiseshell hairpiece.

 

It took him a moment to shake off his stupor before he recovered his composure.

 

“The dress suits you.”

 

She beamed, and a gentle wave of warmth washed over him.

 

“Thanks, Inari.”

 

And that was the beginning.

 

* * *

 

**RED**

Eventually, his feelings grew stronger.

 

They spent more time together, strolling around Tsuyukusa and talking quietly. Getting to know each other. Sometimes, she’d come over and they’d watch the sunrise, watch as dawn slowly crept over the town and the darkness fade into colour.

 

It was soothing.

 

It had been so long since someone had kept him company, talking with him and actually getting to know him. One could only live so long alone until apathy and indifference took over. For him to be able to still _care_ after centuries was nothing short of a miracle.

 

So while he enjoyed her company, he didn’t expect anything more out of it.

 

Which was why when she brought up a _comb_ (didn’t she knew what that meant?), he was caught off-guard.

 

“What… “

 

She looked at him nervously, fiddling with her fingers and took a deep breath.

 

“I love you.”

 

* * *

 

The monochrome that was, had been his life, was now full of colour.


End file.
